doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Steven Universe: La película
Etcétera Group |direccion_doblaje = (ver más abajo) |direc_casting = Walter Véliz |traductor = Alejandra Bustos |letrista = Jorge Bringas Rocío Mallo María José Estévez Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa Luisana Petitt Walter Véliz |adaptador_music = (ver más abajo) |direc_musical = (ver más abajo) |operador_tecnico = Walter Véliz Ricardo Sánchez |fecha_grabacion = Septiembre de 2019 |version_español = 70px |pais1 = Venezuela |pais2 = Miami (diálogos de Perla, Perla Amarilla y Perla Azul) |pais3 = Chile (diálogos de Amatista, Rubí y Sadie) |pais4 = Argentina (diálogos de Zafiro y Lapislázuli) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2019 |predecesor = Steven Universe: Cambia de parecer |sucesor = Steven Universe Futuro }} Steven Universe: La película es una película musical basada en la serie animada Steven Universe, creada por Rebecca Sugar. Se estrenó el 2 de septiembre de 2019 en Estados Unidos y en Latinoamérica el 7 de octubre del mismo año. Datos técnicos Dirección de doblaje * Walter Véliz: Se encargó de dirigir al elenco presente en Venezuela. * María José Estévez: La actriz se autodirigió mientras grababa los diálogos de Perla, Perla Amarilla y Perla Azul desde la sede miamense del estudio. * Stefani Villarroel / Mariangny Álvarez / Judith Noguera: Las actrices se autodirigieron mientras grababan a sus respectivos personajes, en el caso de Stefani y Mariangny, desde un estudio desconocido, mientras que Judith lo hizo desde un estudio personal. * Andrea Navas / Arelys González: Las actrices se autodirigieron mientras grababan a sus respectivos personajes desde un estudio desconocido. Adaptación musical * Jorge Bringas: Se encargó de adaptar las partes cantadas de Steven, Bismuto, Peridot, Lapis, Steg, Ópalo y toda la canción «Final». Jorge Bringas en Twitter. * Rocío Mallo: Adaptó las partes cantadas de Garnet. Rocío Mallo en Twitter. * María José Estévez: Adaptó las partes cantadas de Perla y la canción «Desobediente». * Stefani Villarroel: Adaptó las partes cantadas de Amatista. * Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa: Adaptó las partes cantadas de Espinela. * Luisana Petitt: Readaptó la canción «Desobediente». * Walter Véliz: Adaptó las partes cantadas de Diamante Blanco, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul. Dirección musical * Walter Véliz: Se encargó de dirigir las canciones de casi todo el elenco presente en Venezuela. * Luisana Petitt: Se encargó de dirigir las partes cantadas por Steven, Steg y Ópalo y también se autodirigió cuando interpretó las partes cantadas de Sadie. * María José Estévez: La actriz autodirigió mientras grababa las partes cantadas de Perla desde la sede miamense del estudio. * Stefani Villarroel: La actriz se autodirigió mientras grababa las partes cantadas de Amatista. * Andrea Navas: Las actriz se autodirigió mientras grababa las partes cantadas de Lapislázuli. Reparto Canciones * «The Tale of Steven» («La historia de Steven») ** Intérpretes originales: *** Christine Ebersole (Diamante Blanco) *** Patti LuPone (Diamante Amarillo) *** Lisa Hannigan (Diamante Azul) ** Intérprete en español: Marilyn Viloria (Diamante Blanco, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul) ** Adaptación musical: Walter Véliz ** Dirección musical: Walter Véliz * «Let Us Adore You» («Serás nuestra adoración») ** Intérpretes originales: *** Christine Ebersole (Diamante Blanco) *** Patti LuPone (Diamante Amarillo) *** Lisa Hannigan (Diamante Azul) ** Intérprete en español: Marilyn Viloria (Diamante Blanco, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul) ** Adaptación musical: Walter Véliz ** Dirección musical: Walter Véliz * «Happily Ever After» («Qué felices seremos») ** Intérpretes originales: *** Zach Callison (Steven) *** Deedee Magno Hall (Perla) *** Estelle Swaray (Garnet) *** Michaela Dietz (Amatista) ** Intérpretes en español: *** Jorge Bringas (Steven) *** María José Estévez (Perla) *** Rocío Mallo (Garnet) *** Stefani Villarroel (Amatista) *** Marilyn Viloria (coros) ** Adaptación musical: *** Jorge Bringas (partes de Steven) *** María José Estévez (partes de Perla) *** Rocío Mallo (partes de Garnet) *** Stefani Villarroel (partes de Amatista) ** Dirección musical: *** Luisana Petitt (partes de Steven) *** María José Estévez (partes de Perla) *** Walter Véliz (partes de Garnet y coros) *** Stefani Villarroel (partes de Amatista) * «Other Friends» («Tus amigos conocer») : Intérprete original: Sarah Stiles (Espinela) : Intérprete en español: Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (Espinela) : Adaptación musical: Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa : Dirección musical: Walter Véliz *''«system/BOOT.PearlFinal(3).info (Canción de Perla)»'' : Intérprete original: Deedee Magno Hall (Perla) : Intérprete en español: María José Estévez (Perla) : Adaptación musical: María José Estévez : Dirección musical: María José Estévez * «Who We Are» («Con nuestro honor») ** Intérpretes originales: *** Uzo Aduba (Bismuto) *** Shelby Rabara (Peridot) *** Jennifer Paz (Lapislázuli) *** Zach Callison (Steven) *** Sarah Stiles (Espinela) ** Intérpretes en español: *** Catherine Reyes (Bismuto) *** Sofía Narváez (Peridot) *** Andrea Navas (Lapislázuli) *** Jorge Bringas (Steven) *** Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (Espinela) *** Luisana Petitt (coros) ** Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas ** Dirección musical: *** Walter Véliz (partes de Bismuto, Peridot y coros) *** Andrea Navas (parte de Lapis) *** Luisana Petitt (partes de Steven) * «Isn't It Love?» («¿Acaso es el amor?») : Intérprete original: Estelle Swaray (Garnet) : Intérprete en español: Rocío Mallo (Garnet) : Adaptación musical: Rocío Mallo : Dirección musical: Walter Véliz * «No Matter What» («No importa qué») ** Intérprete original: *** Zach Callison (Steven) *** Michaela Dietz (Amatista) ** Intérpretes en español: *** Jorge Bringas (Steven) *** Stefani Villarroel (Amatista) ** Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas ** Dirección musical: *** Luisana Petitt (partes de Steven) *** Stefani Villarroel (partes de Amatista) * «Disobedient» («Desobediente») ** Intérpretes originales: *** Kate Micucci (Sadie) *** Michaela Dietz (Amatista) ** Intérpretes en español: *** Luisana Petitt (Sadie) *** Stefani Villarroel (Amatista) ** Adaptación musical: *** María José Estévez *** Luisana Petitt (readaptación) ** Dirección musical: *** Luisana Petitt (partes de Sadie) *** Stefani Villarroel (partes de Amatista) * «Independent Together» («Juntos e Independientes») ** Intérpretes originales: *** Ted Leo (Steg) *** Deedee Magno Hall (Perla) *** Aimee Mann (Ópalo) ** Intérpretes en español: *** Kevin García (Steg) *** María José Estévez (Perla) *** Aura Caamaño (Ópalo) ** Adaptación musical: *** Jorge Bringas (partes de Steg y Ópalo) *** María José Estévez (partes de Perla) ** Dirección musical: *** Luisana Petitt (partes de Steg y Ópalo) *** María José Estévez (partes de Perla) * «Drift Away» («Lejos se fue») : Intérprete original: Sarah Stiles (Espinela) : Intérprete en español: Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (Espinela) : Adaptación musical: Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa : Dirección musical: Walter Véliz * «Found» («Candor te darán») ** Intérpretes originales: *** Zach Callison (Steven) *** Sarah Stiles (Espinela) ** Intérpretes en español: *** Jorge Bringas (Steven) *** Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (Espinela) ** Adaptación musical: *** Jorge Bringas (partes de Steven) *** Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (partes de Espinela) ** Dirección musical: *** Luisana Petitt (partes de Steven) *** Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (partes de Espinela) * «True Kinda Love» («Es real, es amor») ** Intérpretes originales: *** Estelle Swaray (Garnet) *** Zach Callison (Steven) ** Intérpretes en español: *** Rocío Mallo (Garnet) *** Jorge Bringas (Steven) ** Adaptación musical: *** Rocío Mallo (partes de Garnet) *** Jorge Bringas (partes de Steven) ** Dirección musical: *** Walter Véliz (partes de Garnet) *** Luisana Petitt (partes de Steven) * «Change» («Cambios») : Intérprete original: Zach Callison (Steven) : Intérprete en español: Jorge Bringas (Steven) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas : Dirección musical: Luisana Petitt * «Let Us Adore You (Reprise)» («Serás nuestra adoración (reprise)») ** Intérpretes originales: *** Christine Ebersole (Diamante Blanco *** Patti LuPone (Diamante Amarillo) *** Lisa Hannigan (Diamante Azul) *** Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (Espinela) ** Intérpretes en español: *** Marilyn Viloria (Diamante Blanco, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul) *** Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (Espinela) ** Adaptación musical: *** Walter Véliz (partes de Diamante Blanco, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul) *** Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (partes de Espinela) ** Dirección musical: Walter Véliz * «Finale» («Final») ** Intérpretes originales: *** Zach Callison (Steven) *** Deedee Magno Hall (Perla) *** Estelle Swaray (Garnet) *** Michaela Dietz (Amatista) *** Grace Rolek (Connie) *** Uzo Aduba (Bismuto) *** Shelby Rabara (Peridot) *** Jennifer Paz (Lapislázuli) *** Kate Micucci (Sadie) *** Matthew Moy (Lars) *** Tom Scharpling (Greg) *** Toks Olagundoye (Nanefua) ** Intérpretes en español: *** Jorge Bringas (Steven) *** María José Estévez (Perla) *** Rocío Mallo (Garnet) *** Stefani Villarroel (Amatista) *** Navid Cabrera (Connie) *** Catherine Reyes (Bismuto) *** Sofía Narváez (Peridot) *** Andrea Navas (Lapislázuli) *** Luisana Petitt (Sadie) *** Ángel Lugo (Lars) *** Henrique Palacios (Greg) *** Lileana Chacón (Nanefua) *** Marilyn Viloria (coros) ** Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas ** Dirección musical: *** Luisana Petitt (partes de Steven y Sadie) *** Walter Véliz (partes de Garnet, Connie, Bismuto, Peridot, Lars, Greg, Nanefua y coros) *** María José Estévez (partes de Perla) *** Stefani Villarroel (partes de Amatista) *** Andrea Navas (partes de Lapis) Créditos 550px|thumb|center Galería LetraCambios.jpg|Guión de la canción:«Cambios», adaptada por Jorge Bringas. SheelyDoblandoaEspinela.jpg|Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa doblando a Espinela. Muestras Multimedia Tráiler Steven Universe La Película Tráiler En Español Latino Steven Universe Cartoon Network Cartoon Network Connie se va al campamento Steven Universe La Película ��️ Steven Universe Cartoon Network El inyector Steven Universe La Película ��️ Steven Universe Cartoon Network| Qué Felices Seremos Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe Cartoon Network Tus Amigos Conocer Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe Cartoon Network System boot.pearl final(3).info (Canción de Perla) Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe Quiénes Somos Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe La Película ��️ Cartoon Network ¿Esto es Amor? Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe Cartoon Network No Importa Qué Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe Cartoon Network Desobediente Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe Cartoon Network Juntos e Independientes Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe Cartoon Network Lejos Se Fue Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe Cartoon Network Es Real, Es Amor Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe Cartoon Network Cambio Steven Universe La Película ��️ Steven Universe Cartoon Network Steven Universe La Película ��️ Steven Universe Cartoon Network Felices Por Siempre Steven Universe La Película ��️ Steven Universe Datos de interés Sobre el reparto *Leisha Medina no interpreta a Steven en esta película debido a que el personaje crece, coincidiendo, así mismo, con la maduración vocal que Zach Callison fue experimentando a lo largo de la serie en la versión original. Por este motivo Turner pidió que se realizaran pruebas de voz de las cuales fue elegido Jorge Bringas. ** Los otros actores que hicieron casting para Steven fueron: Nicolás Daza, Ángel Mujica y la misma Leisha Medina. * Este es el primer proyecto de Steven Universe en el que Leisha Medina no participa en su doblaje. La única excepción fueron las apariciones de Steven dentro de algunos promocionales de Cartoon Network grabados en México. *Andrea Navas regresa para doblar a Lapislázuli para esta entrega, a petición de su amigo Jorge Bringas. Jorge Bringas en Twitter. **No obstante, en la canción «Quiénes Somos», solo en los coros, Lapis tuvo que ser interpretada por Luisana Petitt. Esto es debido a que las partes de los coros que Andrea envió al estudio no estaban sincronizadas correctamente con las que grabó Sofía Narváez como Peridot y éstas debían sonar al unísono, por lo que el estudio le comunicó que debía ser reemplazada en esas pequeñas partes para lograr una buena sincronía y ella no tuvo inconveniente, por lo que al final solo la línea «y el hoy salvar» fue dicha por ella. *De las tres Diamantes, solo Diamante Blanco mantuvo a su actriz de doblaje de la serie (Aura Caamaño) para esta película, las otras Diamantes tuvieron nuevas voces por distintas razones: **Elena Díaz Toledo no retoma a Diamante Amarillo, debido a que la actriz renunció a Etcétera Group meses antes de la grabación. La actriz fue reemplazada por Yulika Krausz, quien ya había participado en la serie doblando a las circones del capítulo "La Prueba". Rocío Mallo en Twitter. **Mientras que en el caso de Diamante Azul, la actriz Yojeved Meyer confirmó por Twitter que, para el personaje se tenía planeado utilizar a la actriz que le había dado voz al personaje en la mayoría de sus apariciones en la serie, Leisha Medina. Sin embargo, no se recibió respuesta de la misma para grabar, por lo que el director tuvo que realizar un cambio de último momento ya que era el único personaje que faltaba por grabar, por ello Yojeved termina siendo elegida para el personaje. Yojeved Meyer en Twitter. Posteriormente Leisha confirmó que su renuncia a la franquicia se debió a que los fans no valoraban su trabajo como la voz de Diamante Azul, el cual hizo gratis, por lo que decidió abandonar el personaje y dejar de hacer las adaptaciones musicales y entrenamientos vocales, las cuales también había hecho sin recibir remuneración alguna a cambio. Leisha Medina habla sobre los motivos de su renuncia al doblaje de Steven Universe. *Marilyn Viloria se encargó de prestar su voz en la canciones de las tres Diamantes, interpretándolas a las 3 a la vez. Ella es una Mezzosoprano profesional nacida en el estado Falcón, Venezuela; y forma parte de la Orquesta Sinfónica infantil de la Fundación del Niño. Jorge Bringas en Twitter. *Pese a que Aura Caamaño retomó tanto a Diamante Blanco como a Ópalo, sólo dobló las canciones de ésta última, esto es debido a que en la versión original Diamante Blanco es interpretada por Christine Ebersole, por lo que se requería de una cantante de ópera profesional para interpretar sus canciones. *Espinela es el primer protagónico en el doblaje de la actriz Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa. Sobre la adaptación *Durante la canción «Qué felices seremos», cuando Steven llega a la playa en donde está Perla, Greg y León, en la versión original hay un juego de palabras cuando Perla dice que está aprendiendo a tocar el bajo y Greg la corrige con la pronunciación correcta, ya que "bass" puede ser traducido como "bajo" (pronunciado como "beis") o el tipo de pez "perca" (pronunciado como "bas"). En el doblaje, Perla dice que está aprendiendo a tocar el "banjo" (también un instrumento musical de cuerdas), manteniendo el juego de palabras. Errores *En la versión original, Diamante Azul dice ''«I never shatter» («Nunca destruyo») pero esto se tradujo incorrectamente a «Nunca me deprimo». *En una escena, Steven dice «Hay que despertar a Espinela» en lugar de «Hay que regresar a Espinela». En la versión original dice «We need Spinel back» («Necesitamos a Espinela de vuelta»). *En la canción ''«Felices por siempre»', ''Peridot dice "83,7 por ciento" y justo en la línea siguiente Lapislázuli dice "83.7 por ciento." *La frase ''«Happily ever after», la cual es mencionada varias veces a lo largo de la película se tradujo de dos maneras diferentes; en los diálogos de Steven se adaptó como «felices por siempre» (traducción correcta de la frase), mientras que en los diálogos de Espinela es dicha como «final feliz». *En la canción '«Tus amigos conocer»: **''D''urante el estribillo final, en el idioma original se cambia la palabra "meet" (conocer) por "beat" (derrotar/vencer), mientras que en el doblaje se mantiene la palabra "conocer". ***En la primera linea del mismo, Espinela canta «Oh, ya escuché esta historia una y otra vez» ''en lugar de ''«Oh, '''yo' ya escuché esta historia una y otra vez»'' **En la versión original, Espinela se refiere a Garnet, Perla y Amatista como "sus otros amigos" en tercera persona haciendo referencia a que Diamante Rosa la reemplazó por ellas. En el doblaje habla en segunda persona, refiriéndose a las Gemas de Cristal como amigas de Steven. **Cuando Espinela canta «¿Quien soy?,¿Quien soy?»', Sheely Costa se desafina del ritmo de la canción. **La linea «Winner takes all» ''(el ganador se lo lleva todo) fue adaptada como ''«¿Quien ganará?», la cual no tiene sentido ya que en el verso anterior Espinela afirma que ella va a ganar. *En la canción '«Lejos se fue», el verso'' «Here in the garden, stand very still. This'll be so much fun» (''«Q''uédate muy tranquila, aquí en el jardín. Esto sera tan divertido»'') fue adaptado como «En el jardín, ya vas a ver, la pasarás muy bien», omitiéndose así el hecho de que Diamante Rosa le dijo a Espinela que se quedara quieta antes de irse y abandonarla. **En el mismo verso,la Espinela canta «la pasarás muy bien» en lugar de «la '''pasaré' muy bien» ya que en la animación se muestra que ella es quien dice esa linea. **También en esa canción, la linea Espinela canta ''«Ahora ya no existe, por su hijo reemplazó», la cual no tiene sentido ya que en la versión original dice «She doesn't exist now, survived by her son» ''(«Ahora ella ya no existe, sobrevivió por su hijo»''). **Al final de la canción, hay un error de continuidad en las lineas «And aren't I a fool to have?» («¿Y no soy una tonta de haber») y («Happily listened») («Escuchado felizmente»), las cuales fueron traducidas como «¿No soy tonta por estar?» y «Feliz de escuchar»; ya que en la versión original las dos lineas tienen conexión una con la otra, por lo tanto se traduciría como «Y no soy tonta de haber escuchado felizmente». **Las veces que se repite el estribillo de la canción, Espinela pronuncia la palabra "le'jos'" marcando la última silaba, sin embargo al final cuando empieza a transformarse pronuncia la palara con la silaba tónica correcta (le'''jos). *En la canción ''«Candor te darán»'': ** Al comienzo de la canción, cuando Steven y Espinela cantan juntos, en la parte que dice «Podrás amar» no se escucha la voz de Espinela, posiblemente por error de mezcla. ** Durante el estribillo, cuando Steven y Espinela cantan juntos la línea «Tendrás que ir por alguien más», hay un pequeño error ya que Espinela en realidad debía cantar la línea como «'Tendré que ir por alguien más»'', ya que se está refiriendo a ella misma. *Debido a que las canciones no cuentan con un adaptador musical fijo, cuando hay versos de una canción que se repiten pero cantados por otros personajes, ya sea en la misma canción o en otra diferente, éstos cuentan con una adaptación diferente. La comparación de letras puede verse a continuación de estos datos. ** En la canción «Juntos e independientes», originalmente cuando Perla canta, lo hace repitiendo las líneas de Steg, pero en primera persona para referirse a ella misma. Sin embargo, en el doblaje María José Estévez no respetó la adaptación de Jorge Bringas y realizó una nueva para sus partes cantadas. **En el reprise de'' «Serás nuestra adoración», las partes cantadas por Espinela, las cuales son una variación de sus versos de la canción '«Candor te darán»' poseen una adaptación diferente a la misma. *En el reprise de '«Serás nuestra adoración»:' **La línea ''«Yes I know that you're not her, and I was hers» («Si, yo sé que no son ella, y yo era de ella»'')'' fue adaptada como «''Si yo se que ella no es, pero aquí están''». **La línea «You know what it meant to love her» («Saben lo que significaba amarla») ''fue adaptada como ''«Me van a enseñar a amar». :: Censura *En el doblaje se suavizaron dos diálogos de Espinela que contenían el insulto "estúpido": **En la escena donde Espinela arrastra a Garnet y enrolla sus brazos a su alrededor, ella dice You know, this is pretty twisted, but I'm a little flattered that you liked the old me -- innocent, loving, stupid. '''En el doblaje se tradujo como: ¿Sabes? es un poco perverso pero también halagador que te gustara la antigua yo-- inocente, cariñosa, tonta.'' **Durante la batalla de Steven contra Espinela, esta última dice: You can't just make everything better by singing some stupid song!. ''En el doblaje se tradujo como: ''¡No puedes hacer que todo suene mejor cantando una simple cancioncita!. Sobre la grabación * En el tráiler, la segunda risa de Espinela fue dejada en su versión original. * En la canción «Final», en la versión original los coros son cantados por varios personajes, mientras que en el doblaje, si bien esto sucede, también participa Marilyn Viloria, pese a que ninguna de las Diamantes canta esta canción, y su voz es superpuesta sobre la de los demás personajes. Sobre los créditos de doblaje *El nombre de "Espinela" aparece escrito como "Spinela", el nombre de "Rubí" como "Ruby" y el nombre de "Diamante Amarillo" como "Diamante Amarrillo" . Sobre la comercialización *Es el primer proyecto de la franquicia cuya banda sonora se encuentra oficialmente disponible en español en plataformas digitales como Spotify e Instagram, esto bajo el sello discográfico de WaterTower Music. **Por alguna extraña razón, los títulos de las canciones son traducidos literalmente, a diferencia del canal oficial de YouTube de Steven Universe Latinoamérica que utiliza las adaptaciones del doblaje. **Por error se acredita a Marilyn Viloria como parte de las intérpretes de la canción «Quiénes Somos», siendo que ella en no participó en dicha canción. **Se acredita erróneamente a Rocío Mallo como interprete en la canción «Cambios» junto a Jorge Bringas siendo que el interpreta esta canción solo, se cree que podría ser una confusión con la canción «Es real, es amor» debido a que este no es acreditado en esta canción donde si participa. **La pista musical y las voces en la canción «Qué felices seremos» no están sincronizadas. *Asimismo, el solo de Garnet en la canción «Qué felices seremos» ''tiene letras distintas durante la última parte del verso en ambas versiones. **En la versión de TV, cuando Steven y Garnet dicen ''«Este es el futuro», la voz de Garnet es hecha por Marilyn Viloria, mientras que en la versión de WaterTower Music dicha linea es cantada por Rocío Mallo. *Los coros en la canción «¿Acaso es el amor?» son eliminados. *En Argentina, la película fue mostrada a partir del día 24 de octubre en los cines Cinemark y Hoyts. *En las ocasiones que Cartoon Network ha emitido la película, ésta se ha emitido sin censura, a pesar de que hubo partes fuertes, como cuando Garnet, Perla y Amatista fueron partidas en dos antes de evaporarse por el rejuvenecedor de Espinela (en la serie fue censurado cuando Garnet fue "desintegrada" por Jaspe en el episodio El Retorno) y las escenas donde Steven sangra, posiblemente porque el personaje es adolescente. Transmisión Referencias Enlaces externos *Sheely Costa doblando a Espinela Véase también *Steven Universe *Steven Universe Futuro *Steven Universe (piloto) *Ping Pong Animado *El Tío *Steven Universe: Las Gemas del Aula *Proyecto de autoestima de Dove *Steven Universe: Cambia de parecer *Nexo creativo Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje chileno Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Películas de Cartoon Network Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Películas basadas en series de televisión Categoría:Películas animadas de 2019 Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Musicales Categoría:Películas animadas de 2010s Categoría:Telefilms Categoría:Telefilms de 2010s Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Cinépolis Klic